Larry Santiago Productions (Philippines)
Background: TBA. 1st Logo (1950's-1960's) "The Larry Santiago's Shield Tamer Side I" "Kinney's Filipino Brother" "The Begginning of The Shield" "The Personification of All Which Is Still" "Dun Dun DUNNNNNN!!!!" "Warner Brothers: Filipino Edition" "The Cinema Recorder Shield" Logo: On a white-shadowed background, we see an moderate close-up shield with the words "Larry Santiago" in a cursive, hand-drawn font, behind a text we see a camera, behind a camera we see 2 letters (LJ), under the text we see a ribbon saying "PRODUCTIONS, INC." and above the shield's outline we see 5 stars. Sometimes, the text "PROUDLY PRESENTS" would fade in. FX/SFX: None, but... Cheesy Factor: ...they've got nothing but this, a still logo. It should give more effort on it next time. Music/Sounds: A 3-note fanfare. Availability: Uncommon in the Philippines. Seen on their films of the time, such as Ang Lo'Waist Gang at si Og sa Mindoro and Habagat sa Tag-Araw. Scare Factor: Medium, if you cannot stand the close-up of the logo and the bombastic music. 2nd logo (1959) Nicknames:TBA Logo:TBA FX/SFX: TBA Cheesy Factor: Music/sounds: TBA Avalability: Rare. Scare Factor: Low to medium. 3rdLogo (1970's - 1979) "The Larry Santiago's Shield Tamer Side II" "Warner Brothers: Filipino Edition II" "Nightline Hollywood Shield" "Thunderstorm Animated Shield" "The Choppy Zoom-Out Logo" "Cheap Filipino Logo Bonanza: Larry Santiago Edition" Logo: On a blue-smoked black background, we see the shield from before but it's shield's outline is now green and there's no text nor ribbon. Suddenly, the text "Larry Santiago" on yellow, zooms out from the left side of the screen. Once it stops on the shield, the ribbon with the text "PRODUCTIONS, INC.", in orange and yellow, appears fading from the left on the bottom of the shield. FX/SFX: The zooming in, the formation of the ribbon... Cheesy Factor: ...which are way too cheap for today's standards. They should have put much, MUCH effort on it, and the zoom-in is just inexcusable, and very choppy, unlike the formation of the ribbon, which is more choppier than usual! Music/Sounds: An extended version of the 3-note fanfare. Availability: Uncommon, again. Seen on their films of their time. Scare Factor: Low to medium, the choppy animation and the blue smoked background may bother some, however the cheesiness may dedicate it's used-to technique. Of course, it's nothing compared to the next logo... 4th Logo (Late 1970's - 1980s) Nicknames: "The Larry Santiago's Shield's Dark Side" "The Zooming Shield Of Doom", "V of Doom's Filipino Twin", "The Creepy Red Shield", "The Reason Why I Didn't Watch Mga Ani Ni Angelita" "If The Sudden Cut-Off Prevention Was The Movie Itself" "Lucifer's Shield" "The Barely Seen Shield" "Looney Tunes Without The Looney Tunes" "Merrie Melodies Without Any Single Melody" "What Were They Thinking? IV: The Larry Santiago Shield" "Everyone's Own Tiny Eyesore" Warcom before the Cambodian logo Logo: We see the shield from before, but instead of yellow and green it's red all over it's details and the camera now it's black. The white of the shield it's light-red, along with the text, which is more darker, but not the red we expected, all set on an extremely black background. It zooms out very slowly mainly beacuse it's far away from the screen and then it cuts to the opening theme of the movie. FX/SFX: Just the zoom-in. Plus a fade out on kape't gata's Variant. Cheesy Factor: Far off the charts, notice beacuse the shield is hard to see and it jarringly cuts to the opening movie. A black background doesn't help either. However, the cheesiness comes from the red scheme of the shield.Also the text is hard to read. Tankfully the Kape't Gatas Variant is a bit readable and isnt a cut off. but its still cheesy. Music/Sounds: Generally none, which adds to the scare factor. But on Kape't gatas it has the second logo's music and tames the scare fatcor a little. Availability: Ultra-rare, You can find this on Mga Ani ni Angelita, Kape't Gatas and other movies from the time. Scare Factor: Medium to High Bordering on Nightmare Just the fact that it zooms it far away from us and jarringly cuts to the opening theme of the movie can bother some and then shiver their bones. This, combined with the darkness and the lack of music, which has no reason of all, makes this no doubt one of the scariest logos ever made. However, it's Medium for those who used to it, as the nature of the logo is still frightsome. Medium for the Kape't Gatas Variant. 5th logo (1979-1980s) Nicknames: TBA Logo:TBA FX/SFX: None Cheesy Factor: Same as the first logo. Music/sounds: Same as before. Scare factor: Low to Medium. 6th logo (Opening Credit only) (1980) Logo:Just an red or orange text saying the company's name. FX/Cheesy Factor: Same as the first logo. Music/sounds:Opening theme of an movie Availabitity: Seen on their films of the time Scare factor:None.This is tamer than its previous logo. 7th logo (1980s) Logo:TBA FX/SFX:TBA Cheesy Factor: TBA Music/sounds:TBA Avalability: Taken from Johhny Tango rides again (1983) and other films. Scare Factor: TBA Category:Philippines Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Logo Rip-Offs Category:1979